Hits Like Bricks
by CCmclovin
Summary: Eli feels like he is falling apart at the seams after finding Cam's body.He isn't completely positive whether Clare is picking up the pieces or helping them plummet. Then he meets the new girl and like any other teenager he is compelled by her mystery. What happens when he finds out that this mystifying girl is Clares cousin?
1. Chapter 2

**Hits like Bricks**

* * *

**Okay, so bear with me. This is my first fanfiction. I think is good, but you might catch a couple of spelling mistakes. I hunted down the ones I could find, but I might have missed. So, um yeah, READ! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

I wonder if she realizes that this is all her fault. Does she understand I don't want to talk? Does she think that talking will solve everything? Like talking will magically take away the images or it will stop her nagging and her unvarying pushes for me to be better.

(Breakup scene)

I don't love her. Okay, well that is a lie. I love her, but I am no longer in love with my old, auburn, curly haired and blue eyed beauty. This is torture looking at her sadness. I need to escape from the trembling, scared, angry, confused girl I just ended a half hearted relationship with. I swiftly saunter past her and quickly head towards my car in an attempt to avoid her speculations.

I can't stand how she overanalyzes every single thing I say or do. She acts as if I am a fragile, cracked, china doll that will burst into pieces if she accidentally holds me in the wrong way. She walks on egg shells when she's near me. I know she does, because I see her when she is with her friends. She couldn't have a single care in the world.

But with me it's the exact opposite. She is far too concerned with me; she doesn't notice she has morphed into a whole new person. She is not the Clare I used to know and love. I don't understand this person. I don't feel the butterflies I used to feel when she kisses me. I don't trust that my heart even belongs to this girl any longer.

Where can I go to avoid her? I definitely cannot go to the abandoned church. I think if I go to the Dot now I can evade Clare, because it is school time. I am almost positive Alli is not going to be here, so I won't be baraded with questions. As I pull up to the café, I am automatically attracted to the sweet aroma of coffee and pastries. I can no longer stay put, so I subtly meander into the Dot and take a seat quietly as I wait for a server to take my order.

My nerves rapidly increase with every second I wait for the server. "Hello there! What would you like today? Our special of the day is pum-"Peter says until I interrupt him, by saying "Chocolate mocha with extra whip cream and two pumps of caramel". My leg won't stop moving. "Are you okay Eli"? He asks me with pure concern in his eyes. "Umm, yeah. I mean I could… yeah I'm… I'm fine" I mutter softly trying to hide the fact that I am scared that Alli or Clare or any of Clare's friends could , by chance, happen to walk in and assault me with questions and their presumptuous ideas.

Peter walks away with a puzzled face while looking back at me. I hear the ding of the door open and I quickly look over to see a girl. The breeze from behind her sweeps past her and blows her perfume directly into my face. She walks by me without even noticing me awkwardly staring at her. What am I doing? I just broke up with Clare. I was just looking at this girl I don't even know. She is stunning though; who could blame me? Wait a second; she's holding a Degrassi booklet. I've never seen her before. Maybe she's new.

Should I introduce myself, because I could help her? "Here's your drink Eli" Peter says with a curious smirk. "Checking out the new girl aye?" Peter says imperturbably while placing my drink in front of me. "No. I was just… Um wondering who she is" I respond as I quickly think of something in my head. Peter can't know I was "checking out" another girl. "Yeah… Sure. So, will that be all?" Peter says with a sarcastic face. "Yeah, that's all" I say quickly so he'll go away. I look over to the side and I see her looking at me. My heart starts beating a million miles per hour as she simply smiles and looks away. Can she hear my heart beat from over there?

I glance over to her again, just to see Jake's truck pulls up. "Oh shoot" I mutter to myself as I quickly get up and grab my drink. I practically run to Peter and hand him the money for my mocha. "Wait you forgot your change" he yells as I dart out of the dot and into my car. I grab the keys and shakily start the car. I glance over to see if Jake saw me and I see that girl looking at me. Even though it was only seconds, it seemed as if we were looking at each other forever, then I pulled off. I can't get caught up with another girl. I can't screw them up like I did to Clare.

I hope Clare's okay, because I never meant to hurt her, I just couldn't grasp onto our relationship any longer. That girls smile pops into my head randomly as I pull up to my house. I sit there for a few minutes just remembering her smile. She's so beautiful. She had bangs and long, dark brown hair that turned blond towards the end. She had glasses and brown eyes and she was a little bit tan. Oh, and her smile was just so…. Her smile made me smile, but I can't help but feel as if it was hiding something. As if she wasn't happy. Whatever; I am probably looking too far into it. I get up and walk out of my car and sluggishly walk to the door and open it. "Cece! Bullfrog! I'm home!" I yell as I shut the door and lock it. No answer. "Well, I guess nobodies home" I say as I jump onto the couch and turn on the TV.

**~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~**

"Ugh. What time is it" I say to myself as I wake up looking at the bright light shining through my window. I quickly glance over to look at the clock on my TV to see its 12:40. "Shit! Crap. Ugh, I've missed half of my classes!" I say as I get up and catch a head rush. I stand there boggled by what to do. What do I usually do in the morning? Oh, yeah! I gotta' brush my teeth. I practically run upstairs to my bathroom across from my room. Should I go to school? I mean, on one hand I might run into Clare, but on the other I don't need to miss a day of school. Plus, it is my final year of high school. I don't want to miss an opportunity.

Where in the hell are Cece and Bullfrog? I walk out of my bathroom with my toothbrush in my mouth and yell "Mom? Dad?". Seriously, where in the hell could they be? I spit out my toothpaste my pink sink that Cece obviously picked out (I would never have chosen a pink) and promptly saunter to their bedroom. On any normal occasion I would be way too petrified to even go within five feet of their door, but this was no usual circumstance.

I lightly knock against their door and wait for any noises; nothing. Maybe I should knock a little bit harder. I go for a second try and knock with a little more force and the door opens. "Cece?" I incredulously ask as I gradually walk into their room. There is absolutely nobody in the room. "That's so weird" I say as I leave the room and go to my own. I am just going to go to school and see if they're home when I come back. I take of my dirty shirt and toss it into the hamper and grab for my Dead Hand shirt and leave my black jeans on. They're not really dirty; I only slept in them. But if I wear the same clothes as yesterday, people might notice.

I amble to the bathroom and took at myself in the mirror. I look utterly atrocious. My hair is disheveled, my face is breaking out and it looks like I have black suitcases underside my eyes. I run the water and wait till its chilly and spatter it onto my face to see if it will make a divergence. I pat my face with the dark navy towel hanging next to the mirror and look up to see that nothing changed." Well whatever" I say and I jog down the stairs and dart out of the door and into the jeep.

It took no more than 10 minutes to get to Degrassi just as lunch starts… Great. That means thirty-five minutes for people to talk to me. And by people, I mean Clare and her friends. I glance around and confirm nobodies watching as I park near the back of lot. Perhaps if I run and sit in my calculus class for lunch, no one will detect I'm here. I see everyone come out of the doors and spread all over the stairs. Well there goes that idea.

Then I see her. She walks out of the Degrassi doors and sluggishly walks down the steps, over towards the green house and sits on the concrete. She has her hair curly and is wearing a blue shirt and black jeans with combat boots on. I look a little closer and I see she has a Dead Hand back pack. She is just so… mysterious and pretty and I can't think about another girl like this. I mentally slap myself and imagine Clare's trembling face. How could I do that to her? How could I end it like that? I should have been gentler. I wish I could end her hurt.

Who is that girl though? Ugh I just need to stop thinking. All I can see is Clare's face and the sadness in her eyes. I see the tears slowly fall off of her eyes and run down her cheek. "Why, Eli? Why would you do this to me?" Clare screams as she drifts away. I just need to take my pills. I rummage through the bag next to me and find my meds. I hurriedly open the cap as I hear Clare yell "Don't get rid of me! Cam died because of you!" and I swig the pills down dry. She is yelling and she won't impede. I clutch my ears as I lean my head on the steering wheel and sob. I didn't take my medication yesterday. I am just so stupid. That's probably why I'm having all of these extreme visions.

I wipe my eyes, look at my watch and realize there are only ten more minutes until the bell rings. I look back over at that girl to see she is staring at me. She smiles subtly and looks away. She was looking at me again. Does she know me and I just don't remember her? How could I forget that face? Does she like me? Has she heard what happened yesterday? Oh god. What if she thinks I'm a jerk? She looks back at me and my heart nearly bursts as we share a solid ten seconds of direct eye contact until I hear a knock on my window. I glance over to notice Clare.

Oh crap.

* * *

**Okay, so I couldn't find the break up scene ANYWHERE. So, you all know how they broke up and we all know where. Hope you like my story :) Oh and by the way, I TOTALLY ship Eclare. I just want to make my own Degrassi. Okay? Okay. I shall update soon! Bye bye :D**


	2. My new life

**Hits Like Bricks**

* * *

**So, I have been working on this for a while now. Bear with me on this. I have had writers block lately. I am going to TRY and upload every week on Thursdays. I really hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

I presume that this is it. This is my brand-new life. I live with my Aunt Helen in some bizarrely named city in Canada. I will go to school at Degrassi community high school. Seriously, what kind of name is Degrassi? It sounds like someone is sneezing. "I have your information packet for Degrassi!" Aunt Helen announces from downstairs. I am in there, might I say, extremely decorative bathroom. By them, I mean Aunt Helen, Clare's, Jake's and His dad's house. I look at myself in the mirror and I see that I look ghastly. I look as if I had seen a ghost or I have some sort of serious sickness.

My hair is windswept and my face is vacant and insipid. I guess it's nothing cosmetics can't fix. "Okay" I yell as I open the bedazzled drawer and stumble upon some, seemingly, expensive blush. I cover my cheeks with the rose pink substance and rake my fingers through my bangs. I would use a comb or brush, but I really do not feel like spending hours finding something I could use my hands for in this, flamboyant, labyrinth or a bathroom.

I gaze back up at the mirror and see that I look well enough for people not to ask if I am okay or if I am ailing. I have had far more than a sufficient amount of that here. Canadians really are as considerate as people proclaim they are. It's like they have this polite third eye. Just sometimes I wish they would let me brood in the chaos of a life. I might as well go down stairs now, otherwise, Aunty Helen will make out that something is wrong.

I sprint my way down the stairs to see my aunt at my right. They have a quaint and petite house… Well, I suppose we do. It's uncanny including me in their family, being that I have only lived here for a week. I go to school tomorrow, but I honestly don't know why I didn't start today. I was just scared, I presume, because this is just so fresh for me. I grab the booklet off of the counter and sit on my chair at the dining table. Helen's husband went out of his way and made me my own chair, to match the others, a couple of days ago. I thought the gesture was very kind and thoughtful; now I can sit at the table, for diner, like the other four people that live here.

I open the leaflet and I open to the electives. "Honey, you need to pick your classes before I go enroll you into Degrassi" Helen says cheerfully. "Um, do you mind if I go with you?" I question her. I hope she doesn't think I don't trust her to do the job right; I just want to see the school and get the feel of the halls, seeing that I am going here for the next two years."Yeah, that'll be fun" she responds with her smile unceasing. I am a junior, but since I've missed so much school this year I have to re-take my first semester in the summer. You would think my old school would cut me some slack. I tried all that I could to keep my grades up, but I had to support myself for like a month and then I was moved from house to house for another three months. I guess private school administration just don't have beating hearts or compassion.

I glance down and my eye is caught by the word theater. I took theater and glee back in nowhere Virginia, but not in my school. I went to my home school and did all of the fun activities. My dim-witted private school was too brainless to accept clubs other than Basics of career and Key club. Performing arts just seemed to get my mind off of my fanatical professors. I stopped performing after the accident though, because it was overwhelming for me and it still is.

I've found that referring to it as "the accident" helps me to not remember what happened. "I am going to take theater for an elective. I don't know about the other classes yet, though" I say as I keep scanning through the classes I can take. It's weird; what is usually called Junior year is called year eleven. "Well, Principle Simpson said that you and he could work out what core classes you can take. He is willing to give you a chance" Aunt Helen said while stirring her whisk around in the mixing bowl. A second chance? I could really use one of those right now. Hmm, what's that smell?"mmm. Aunty that smells great. What are you cooking?" I ask with a watery mouth and a big appetite. It smells like blueberry pancakes; that was Greg's all time favorite food.

"Just some blueberry pancakes for on the go" she happily says as she pours some circles into the pan. Well, there goes my appetite."Actually, I don't think I am all that hungry. Sorry." I say as I close the small booklet and place my hands on top of it. "Are you sure? I make the best in Canada. I promise!" She says looking back at me. She can tell something is up. "Yeah, I usually don't eat all that much" I respond, trying to make it seem nonchalant. That's a lot better than saying "Oh yeah, that's Greg's favorite food and that kind of depresses me". I don't think that would blow over all that well. "Okay… But, if you get hungry there will be some left over, I mean until Jake gets home. Now that boy could eat me out of a house" She says with a slight laugh in her voice. "Haha I bet he could" I say as I vividly remember a couple of nights ago where Jake ate two steaks and about a pound of mashed potatoes and a families sized amount of biscuits. Now, that boy can eat.

"Well we ought to go about now. We should go change. We'll leave in a jiffy" She announces as she places the pancakes on a plate and jogs up the stairs. I look down and remember that I should probably change my clothes too since I'm wearing Clare's frilly, girly, pink night gown. I follow the same route that Helen went, except I kept going until I get to their other daughter, Darcy's, room. Or should I say my room now? I saunter to the only drawer in the room and eye through my rather small collection of clothes to find a red shirt with the words "we are infinite" on the front and some dark blue skinny jeans. I throw the night gown off and into the dirty hamper in the closet and quickly change into the outfit I picked out, take my phone off of the bed, and grab my rosy red peat jacket hanging on the door, because it gets freezing here. I walk out of "my" room just to see Helen walk out of her door next to Clare's.

"Oh, I like that shirt! Ready to hit the road?" she asks as she forms her way to the stairs. When I got here, about a week ago, Clare tried to warn me about her mother being very strict, but I don't see it. I mean, she is nothing how my mom is… Correction was. But, she reminds me of any other mother. Maybe I just haven't been here long enough. I lock the front door from the inside and close it as I run to the light grey car parked in the front of the house. I pull on my coat as I follow Helen's lead into the car and buckle myself in.

The car ride to Degrassi was excruciating and awkward. I spent the first five minutes listening to her choice in radio music, country, while starring out the car window wondering what this year would be like, until Helen just had to speak up. "Okay honey, I haven't gone through this with you yet, but I feel it's about time." She says with caution as I turn my curious face towards her. Oh no."Go through what?" I question her with a thought of what she was talking about in my mind. Clare had mentioned that her mother is very… protective with dating. I really, really hope she doesn't try to give me the "talk. That would be frightening."I don't know if Clare has brought this up, but I have some stone rules for dating in my house" She says periodically looking at me. I suppose I guessed right.

"Now I would expect for you to follow these rules living in my home… Actually, our home. No closed doors with boys in your room. No boys after nine. I have to meet all of the boys, before the first date. If you do date someone, please choose someone well mannered and polite. If the boy disrespectful to you, anyone in our household, or our home, he is not allowed to come over. And please, for the love of my heavenly father, don't ever, ever have any sexual behavior before marriage, and if you do, not in our home." Helen practically preaches to me.

"Is that all?" I ask hoping it was. "Oh and never let a boy make you believe you have to have sex. Okay honey, do you agree that you will follow these rules living in our house?" she urgently asks me. I don't think I really want to even date anyone this year anyway."Yeah, I mean, the least I could do is following your rules since you kindly let me stay in your home" I tell her with full honesty."Our home" she corrects me. I am so happy that they dropped everything to take me in. I am just so grateful for that."Well, I guess we're here" she says as we pull up to Degrassi High school. I look up and see that we're were at the front of the school. It is kind of similar the way my school looked. We quickly walk to the front steps and head to the principal's office. "Okay, so the principal's name is Mr. Simpson." She notifies me as we walk into the main office and get visitors passes." We are here to see Mr. Simpson" Aunt Helen tells the lady behind the desk. "Do you too have an appointment?" She says opening what I think is a schedule book. "Mrs. Martin?" She asks pointing at a scheduled time on the book."Yes, that's me" Helen replies cheerfully. "Go down that hall and his office is the last room on the left. You two can go right in" the office lady said rudely facing her computer. It's called common courtesy to look at someone when you're talking lady! Ugh… This is why I don't like schools or people sometimes.

We steadily down the hall to Mr. Simpson's office and do as the rude lady had said. "Mrs. Martin! What a pleasure to see you! And you must be Cassey." He exclaimed as he happily shook both of our hands. "Um yes, I'm Cassey. Nice to meet you too" I awkwardly reply as I take a seat in front of his seemingly expensive dark wood desk. He has a principal's plaque with a picture of a young, blond girl who I think is his daughter. He seems to be very organized, because unlike most teachers and other principals I've met; his desk has no scattered papers over it. He pulls in his chair and sits down looking at his computed. "So, I'm pulling up your transcript right now." He says semi distractedly "So is settling in going well?" It's been better than before. I actually thin k I might stay here more than a couple of months. But, there is this empty feeling I have, because I know that I'm not going to my home after I stay here. "It's been fun" I actually end up saying.

"So, are you okay with these classes?" Mr. Simpson asks about 20 minutes later as he moves his computer to face towards Helen and me. I peer at the line upon the screen in front of me to see all of the classes I need. "I don't really see anything wrong, so I like it" I say as I look at the schedule approvingly. "Okay now we just need to print this out and forward it to all of your new teachers. I hope you have a great time at Degrassi" he notifies me as he prints out my schedule and hands it to me. "Okay I'm going to give you this Degrassi information and rules packet" he says opening it for Helen and me to see "and there is a map of the school in case you get lost. I hope you won't, but you can never be too careful. Now I have another appointment, so I wish you both a good day" Mr. Simpson says urgently getting out of his seat handing me the booklet. Helen and I get up and head out of his door. We exchange goodbyes and walk towards were that rude lady was. She explained to us how we should leave soon, because the period was coming close to an end. Surprisingly, she was significantly less rude than before, I actually might like her, but that's jumping to conclusions.

"Have you ever been to the Dot?" Helen asks me as we get into her car. I remember Clare telling me something about it being the school hangout or something like that. "No, but Clare told me a little bit about it" I respond as we pack out of the parking lot to see kids swarm, like bees, out of the school. I guess the period ended like that lady told us it would. "Do you want to go get a pick me up?" Helen asked in a happy tone. "Actually, don't you have work in like twenty minutes?" I reply with another question. I have gotten to know her schedule from the week I've been here, because when she leaves and everyone is out of the house, I finally have my quiet and peaceful time. Living in that house means that time is sacred. "Oh gosh. Do you still want anything from there? We can be in and out, since all the kids are at school still" she responded in an attempt to settle me into my environment. "If you want, you can drop me off and I can walk home, so you'll get to work on time" I suggest. I think I know this town well enough to not get lost on the way home. "Are you sure you know the way home?" Aunt Helen asks timidly. "Yeah, I was paying attention to the streets we took to Degrassi. Also, if I get lost, I can just call Jake or Clare for help" I say trying to convince her. "Okay, here's 20 dollars for the expenses and don't talk to strangers and have a good time. I'll see you when I get off of work" Helen says handing me a crisp twenty dollar bill and pulls up to this notorious Dot. "Okay, thanks a bunch" I say getting out of the car. "You can explore a little bit if you want, but don't get too far. Okay?" Helen asks me. "Okay. I won't" I respond putting her worries aside. "Bye now sweetie. Have a good time" Helen says as she drives away.

So I guess I'm alone now. Ya' know, aside from the other people walking around. I look around this lot a little bit to see a small book store about a block away. I walk down the street and straight to the store. I wonder if there are any good books there. Maybe I can buy one and read it at the Dot. I think I just felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket. Hmm I wonder who it could be. I fish the phone out of the rather large pocket and look at the screen. When I moved here, the first thing Helen did was buy me an I phone and put me on their plan. I am still getting used to this phone though, because I am really used to my regular key board one. It's from Jake; "Hey do u wanna meet at the dot in 30?" "Sure. Don't u get out at 2:30 though?" I question since it's like twelve. Clare did tell me Jake is immature and irresponsible. She did tell me about her and Jake's past. I personally think she's still a little hurt by it, but by the way she tells me about her boyfriend I think she's over Jake. I think it's a little weird that she hasn't told me her boyfriend's name though. Maybe it's a Canada thing. I don't know. Jake: "Ya but I'm bored. See ya." "Okay then xD see ya."

Well, I guess I should hurry and grab a book for on the go. I step into the book store and look for any poetry books just to find a book full of all of Poe's poems. "Well, that was quick" I say as I bring the book to the cash register. "Shouldn't you be in school?" the cashier asks me as I hand him the book. 'I haven't started yet. I'm new to town" I notify the man. "Oh. So what grade are you in?" he asks me as he swipes the book. "I'm in eleventh grade" I respond with assurance. "Oh I just graduated last year. Are you going to go to Degrassi? That's going to be 5.95" the guy asks as he puts my book in a bag. I pull out the twenty that Helen gave me and hand it to the guy. I look at his face as he is working the register to notice that he is actually really cute. But I just can't get caught up with another guy and I bet he doesn't even think I'm pretty anyway. Oh well. "Yeah, I just got registered actually" I tell him as he hands me the change and my book.

"Cool. I hope you like it there. Do you want to continue this conversation over my break? I get off in an hour" he says with a smirk. Wow, he is so cute. "I would love to… But I'm meeting my step brother... Or cousin. I just moved into their house, so I 'm still kind of confused by what we are. But can we make it a rain check?" I say with a smile as I slowly walk back with a smile."Okay, can't wait. Oh, by the way, my name's Ben" He says still smirking. "Mine's Cassey" I say looking back as I step out of the door. Oh my goodness. I have never been that cool in a situation like that. I quickly look back and see him smiling, not smirking, in my direction. It looks like he saw me because he shyly looks away and back at me. I think I should really get to the Dot now. I look across the street to see a Jeep pull up and see a dark haired boy practically run into the front doors of the dot. I guess he was in a hurry. I wonder when Jake's getting here. He's actually a really funny guy, but he can be a douche sometimes. But who else doesn't have those days?

I pull out my Degrassi book, so I can read the rules over. I wonder if they're any different from American school rules. I pull open the door and the wind whips from behind me and blows past me into the store. Oh gosh, I hope it didn't make more of a mess than it already is. I look up and I see that dark haired kid staring at me as until I take a seat at a booth in this café thing, but I don't really look back. I pull out my booklet and bring up the page that says the dress code and regulations. I look up to see him staring at me. Is my hair screwed up? Whoa, he has really pretty eyes. I can't handle another relationship just yet, plus I think I would just mess him up anyway. I just smile and look away. Can he hear my heart beat from here? I feel like Helen could hear my heart from wherever she is.

I look out the window and I see Jake pull up. Looks like that guy did too, because he bolts. I see him jog towards his jeep and start to drive off. Right before he drives away I see that Jake saw him too and I look right at this mysterious dark haired boy and we share this… moment. I stare deep into his eyes until Jake steps in front of my table and that boy drives away. "Checking out Eli, eh?" Jake says before he interrupts me "Well, he's off limits boo. That's Clare's boyfriend." Well damn. I feel so horrible for even looking at him that way. "Oh" I say instead. He then proceeded to tell me about their relationship. I just couldn't help feeling let down, but I'll just have to get over it.

**~~~~~~~Lunch the next day~~~~~~~**

"Okay boys and girls, now your project is due on the eighteenth" the math teacher said as the bell rang. I quickly got out of my chair and headed towards the front doors of the school and down to the, so called, "Green house", and sit down. I haven't made any friends. I wonder if it's because I'm American. I don't know; maybe they just don't like me. I look up to see that dark haired boy, Eli, sitting in his car and we make direct eye contact again. Is he crying? Then Clare walks up to his car and he opens the door and hugs her. Okay, I can't just sit here and feel jealous of someone I don't even know. I get up and walk towards where the dot is. Maybe I can just hang there for lunch. I walk for another five minutes to feel on a tap on my shoulder. I look back to see Ben smiling at me. "You up for that talk?" he asks me with that signature smirk. Well I think my day is about to have a happy turning point "Yeah, I'm down" I respond gleefully.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions, I actually listen. I would enjoy if people didn't hate, but I can't stop you. I honestly don't care if you hate on me or my story, because your just wasting your time, but if you really want to, do whatever you want xD Have a nice day/night :D**


	3. It's a notice!

**Hey guys! I don't really know if you guys are reading or not, but I thought I'd apologize for not uploading the third chapter. I actually JUST started writing it…. Primarily because I was extremely sick for two weeks and recently broke my rib and my hand. Horrible? I know. Although the past few weeks have been utterly horrendous, I am happy to declare that the third chapter will, undoubtedly, be uploaded on Saturday!****In addition to this awkward notice, if anyone of you has suggestions, tell me. I take criticism well and if you have any ideas on how you would like this story to go, I do consider them. So for now, that's all! Have a wonderful day my little grasshoppers!**

**-love Mae 3**


End file.
